Inconsciente
by Miss of Darkness
Summary: O pequeno Shasta está chorando. Sem nenhuma razão, sem nenhum motivo. Ele só sabe que está com saudades. Fic escrita para o I Challenge de As Crônicas de Nárnia, do fórum Twilight Haters Brasil.


**Inconsciente**

_O pequeno Shasta está chorando. Sem nenhuma razão, sem nenhum motivo. Ele só sabe que está com saudades._

Fic escrita para o I Challenge de As Crônicas de Nárnia, do fórum Twilight Haters Brasil. Tema: Nostalgia

Autor: Letícia Andrade/ Lily

Nick: Miss of Darkness

Linha: "_Por isso a nostalgia eu tô curtindo sem querer, porque está faltando alguma coisa acontecer_" – Raul Seixas, "A Verdade sobre a Nostalgia"

Itens: Dor (física ou não), perfume e jardim de jasmins.

_Dedicada a todo o fórum Twilight Haters Brasil. Por me deixarem ser narniana ao extremo._

**Disclaimer: **"As Crônicas de Nárnia", bem como qualquer marca e nome relacionados a este, pertencem a C.S. Lewis e Walden Media (e, mais atualmente, a Fox também). Eu estou pegando emprestado apenas para divertir.

(se eu puder usar o Peter ou o Edmund a meu bel-prazer, eu também não ligo)

*.*

O dia estava começando a esfriar, e Arriche percebeu algumas nuvens se formarem no céu. Resmungando – afinal, era incomum chuva nos terrenos desérticos da Calormânia, entrou em casa, procurando pelo pequeno Shasta. Era um menino incomum, de pele estranhamente clara e trejeitos mais estranhos ainda, que encontrara perdido em um pequeno bote, há alguns anos. Era um bebê magro e pálido quando o encontrara, mas era de se esperar. Agora, ele estava aprendendo a fazer os serviços da casa, ou deveria estar aprendendo. Porém, o que Arriche encontrou, ao visualizar Shasta jogado no meio da casa, era um menino chorando, inconsolável.

Com o mau humor típico dos calormanos que não tiveram sucesso em suas vendas, Arriche se aproximou e levantou Shasta pela camisa, até ficar com o menino na altura dos olhos. Os olhos do pequeno estavam inchados e vermelhos, e ele arfava, já sem ar por tanto chorar.

"Posso saber por que demônios você está chorando, moleque?" – ele perguntou, agressivo, recebendo apenas um soluço de Shasta como resposta – "VAMOS, ME RESPONDA"

Mas Shasta continuou calado, apenas deixando cair as lágrimas. Não que o choro o impedisse de falar ou algo parecido, mas ele não sabia mesmo a razão pela qual estava chorando. Apenas sentia um aperto no peito, quase sufocante, que o fazia querer chorar. Uma incompletude que queria preencher, uma saudade de algo que ele nem sabia o que era.

Vendo que Shasta não responderia, Arriche aproveitou para descontar sua raiva no pequeno. Primeiro largou-o no chão com toda a sua força, para depois encher o menino de socos e chutes. Quando terminou, o corpinho de Shasta estava todo escoriado, mas o garoto já não chorava. Pelo contrário, estava sério, emburrado, sustentando uma expressão quase arrogante.

Claro que Arriche não percebeu isso. Apenas resmungou que Shasta fazia bem em não chorar e mandou que ele voltasse aos afazeres. Saiu da sala, amaldiçoando todos os seres, pela ira de Tash.

Fazendo esforço para se levantar, Shasta se arrastou até a porta da pequena cabana, onde novamente se sentou e passou a encarar o nublado céu. Gostava tanto quando chovia, e o calor parecia se amenizar, trazendo o frescor e um aroma que o garoto sabia conhecer de algum lugar. Ao contrário dos calormanos, Shasta gostava do clima ameno, do cheiro de mar. E o impulso de ir para o norte... ah, o norte.

O que existia no norte que tanto o atraía, que tanto o fascinava?

Seja lá o que fosse, Shasta sabia que gostava muito. E, inconscientemente, ele estava com saudades.

Ele só não sabia do quê.

*.*

Dois dias depois, o tempo continuava ameno e úmido na Calormânia. A população reclamava, pois o tempo úmido espantava mercadores e compradores, dificultando os negócios.

Conseqüentemente, Arriche estava de extremo mau humor, e o pior: com mercadoria acumulada.

Por isso, na manhã do terceiro dia, decidiu mudar os planos. Não iria pescar, tinha peixes demais já. Ao invés disso, arrancou Shasta de seu leve sono e entregou ao menino sacos e mais sacos de peixe, alguns cheirando muito mal, devido ao tempo em que estavam mortos.

"Hoje você irá comigo à cidade" – ele resmungou, pegando alguns sacos para ele próprio – "Preciso de ajuda para carregar todo esse peixe".

"Mas pai, eles já estão estragados"

O prêmio que Shasta recebeu por essa ousadia foi um grande tapa na cara, que fez o menino ficar tonto. Não que ele se importasse, no fim. Arriche tinha o hábito de bater em seu rosto por qualquer razão, a única condição é que o pai estivesse chateado. Ele não ligava. Ele sabia que não adiantava, afinal.

Ou era apenas porque ele sabia que a dor mais profunda era exatamente uma que não podia ser medida pela vermelhidão do seu rosto ou qualquer outra marca. Essas, aliás, eram bem toleráveis.

Quando finalmente saíram de casa, Arriche montado em um velho burrinho, acompanhado de Shasta na garupa, o menino pôde sentir o vento fresco e de aroma doce. O vento norte, típico dos dias úmidos. Um leve sopro, aliviando até os hematomas mais recentes de Shasta.

"Pai... o que há no Norte?"

Arriche olhou de soslaio para o filho. O garoto segurava sua cintura, seus dedinhos pequenos e inseguros, e seus olhos estavam fechados. Havia uma expressão serena nele, de lembrança e nostalgia, como se o pequeno estivesse se lembrando de algo muito bom. O que ele sabia não ser o que estava, de fato, acontecendo, porque Shasta nada sabia do norte, e não seria ele a contar. O norte era estranho, exótico. E Shasta não precisava ser mais estranho do que já era.

"Tem o deserto, e depois disso nada demais. Quantas vezes terei de repetir o que o poeta diz? 'A atenção é o caminho da prosperidade, e os que metem o nariz onde não são chamados acabam quebrando a cara no pedregulho da miséria'".

Shasta abriu os olhos e fez careta. Detestava quando falavam dos provérbios do poeta, sobretudo aquele, que Arriche sempre dizia quando o pequeno perguntava sobre o norte e o que existia além da serra. Mas, por outro lado, era bom, porque deixava Shasta imaginar, sonhar com grandes castelos, com mares e seres encantandos, tesouros inimagináveis... quem sabe até animais falantes? Tudo isso explicaria porque Arriche não fazia questão de saber sobre o norte. Não era _prático_.

E, de alguma forma, Shasta sentiu que essas visões não eram fantasias de sua mente infantil. Elas existiam, era ISSO que havia no norte, era isso que ele queria, a vida que ele sonhava. A vida que ele sentia falta, e inconscientemente, ele queria de volta.

Ele só não sabia por quê.

*.*

A vila era o lugar mais chato de toda a Calormânia, ou pelo menos parecia assim para Shasta. Era um lugar cheio, fétido, movimentado, cheio de homens barbudos e mal encarados. Ele quase não ia à vila, somente quando Arriche estava cheio de mercadoria e não queria carregar sozinho. O pai não fazia questão de ter o branquelo menino ao seu lado nos negócios, era muito mais prático deixá-lo em casa cuidado das coisas. Shasta também não fazia questão de ir, e o acordo prosseguia bem até o menino ser obrigado a acompanhar o pai, como naquele dia.

Então, depois de ajudar Arriche a arrumar todos os peixes em sua barraca, e ouvir os outros mercadores resmungando que o calormano chegara cedo naquele dia, Shasta se afastou das barracas e passou a andar entre as pernas dos mercadores, cobertas pelas mantas compridas. Não que tivesse um lugar fixo para ir, ou alguém para ver, ou qualquer curiosidade que quisesse tirar, mas... bem, era melhor do que ficar com Arriche e cheirar todos aqueles peixes podres.

E ele andou por bons quinze minutos, antes de encontrar uma pequena aglomeração de pessoas – especificamente de homens – reunida no lado oeste da vila. Movido pela curiosidade e pelo tédio, o menino olhou para os cantos, tendo a certeza de que o pai não estava procurando, e foi verificar o que estava acontecendo. Não precisou chegar muito perto para sentir.

A mesma sensação, o conforto, a lembrança de algo ou algum lugar onde ele jamais esteve. Dessa vez, complementada com um doce perfume no ambiente, que espantava até o desagradável cheiro dos peixes, dando lugar ao inebriante perfume floral, quase silvestre.

Campo... mar... florestas... jardins repletos das mais diversas flores... jardim de jasmins, para ser mais exato. Sim, jardim de jasmins, Shasta podia jurar que o cheiro predominante era o perfume de jasmins.

Como ele sabia?

"Eu não acredito, Said" – um dos homens espalhados entre os presentes exclamava, enquanto o ruivo e barbudo Said, ao centro, mostrava três imponentes moedas de ouro – "Tudo isso por uma informação?"

"Essa gente do norte é estranha" – e foi apenas Said dizer isso que Shasta acordou do seu estado de transe – quando ele ficou parado que nem bobo apreciando um perfume? – para prestar atenção – "Tudo isso apenas para saber onde arranjar manjar turco".

"Eu queria saber o que diabos é manjar turco" – outro homem, baixinho, careca e de longa túnica, resmungou – "E por que eles acham que teremos esse tipo de coisa na Calormânia? Por Tash, essa gente do norte é muito estranha".

"Mas as mulheres são belíssimas. Com mil demônios, vocês viram a de cabelo dourado?"

"Por Tash, Said, era só uma menina. Como pode olhar com cobiça para uma menina?"

"Menina ou não, será uma bela moça no futuro. Essas aí, a gente pega é cedo, antes que outro lace" – Said aspirou o ar à sua volta, o olhar se enchendo de prazer e cobiça – "Sentem o perfume? Nem as mais formosas tarcaínas conseguem ter esse perfume. É selvagem, é inebriante, é..."

"Tentador e exótico. Como todas as coisas vindas daquele povo do norte" – o baixinho retrucou – "Cheiro de floresta. Daquelas bem estranhas"

"Que seja!" – um novo velho, dessa vez de barbas e cabelos brancos, resmungou – "Se eu fosse vocês, voltava a trabalhar de novo. Ficam aí, sentindo o fedor do norte, e os nossos peixes apodrecem ainda mais. Deixem os narnianos em sua busca por esse tal de manjar turco pro rei, nós temos que trabalhar".

Shasta sequer percebeu as pessoas se dispersando, cada um voltando com sua vida. Na verdade, parara de prestar atenção à conversa há algum tempo, mais especificamente quando falaram da menina dos cabelos dourados. Então era dela o cheiro? Era ela a pessoa do norte que acabara de passar? Shasta daria tudo para ter visto uma pessoa do norte ali, bem de perto. Saber como era, como se comportava, como se vestia. Devia ser magnífica. Com aquele perfume, não poderia ser menos...

Mas o estranho era que Shasta sabia, de alguma forma, que não era a primeira vez que sentia aquele perfume. Novamente as sensações, sempre vindo à tona, sempre fortes, quase sufocantes. Dessa vez, o menino não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas, e elas caíram de novo. Shasta sabia que estava com saudades, e inconscientemente, sabia que aquele perfume, de campo e de um jardim de jasmins, era algo que ele sentira, muitas vezes em sua vida, e ele adorava.

Ele só não sabia como.

*.*

Muitos anos depois desses dias angustiantes, quando Shasta já não era mais Shasta, e sim Príncipe Cor, herdeiro do trono da Arquelândia, foi que tudo se explicou para o jovem.

Finalmente tinha entendido seu passado, suas origens e o melhor: suas lembranças.

Finalmente entendeu porque sentia tanta saudade do norte, e algo o impelia para o que existia além da serra. Finalmente entendeu sua vontade louca de chorar a cada vez que um vento úmido e fresco raramente batia na Calormânia, fazendo seu inconsciente se lembrar dos tempos em que ele, ainda bebê, dormia no colo de sua mãe nos terraços do castelo da Arquelândia, todo fim de tarde. Entendeu quando encontrou a Rainha Lucy pela primeira vez, longe da guerra e da tensão do combate, e sentiu o perfume que emanava dela, o mesmo perfume que ele sentiu muitos anos atrás, quando a pequena Rainha foi à Calormânia procurar manjar turco como presente de aniversário ao Rei Edmund, afinal ainda era o seu doce favorito. "Já havia procurado em todos os reinos", ela dizia, sorridente ao constatar que Shasta estivera naquela vila no mesmo dia que ela, "Resolvi tentar a sorte na Calormânia, então. Peguei Tumnus e a Sra. Castor, me disfarcei e fui! Claro que meus irmãos não sabem disso. Eles pensam que fui às Ilhas Solitárias participar de uma festa. Será nosso segredo, não é Cor?". A Rainha Lucy... as rainhas de Nárnia. Todas com aquele perfume gostoso, calmo, de mulheres do campo, o perfume do jardim de jasmins de Cair Paravel impregnado nelas, que ele adorava sentir desde pequeno, quando a Rainha Susan o pegava no colo e o ninava em seus braços.

Cor soube tudo assim que se descobriu príncipe da Arquelândia e teve a sua vida de volta. Soube do que, afinal, estava com tantas saudades. E por que, e como. Porque seu inconsciente ainda guardava as lembranças do tempo da Arquelândia, e ele fazia questão de impedir que o jovem Shasta esquecesse.

Cor apenas sentia falta de si mesmo.

_**Fim**_


End file.
